Wedding Vlog
by heidipoo
Summary: "Hey guys, it's Brian here." His voice was hoarse from sleep and butterflies started to swarm in his belly as he took shaky breaths, pointing the camera at himself. The realization of what today was… Well, it was strong. He was graced by a face splitting smile as he let out the great news. "I'm getting married today…"
1. Good Morning Moo Moo

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This was something that I had been thinking about for awhile, so I decided to write it with my friend Gi, who is super amazing. We already posted it on tumblr, so if it looks familiar, that's why. It's probably on her wattpad as well. I'm about to start summer classes, and another job, but I will try to write when I can. If you're into Terrornuckel, check out Fools and Love and Limerence, two multichapters I'm hoping to finish soon. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

The alarm blared on the bedside table, and Brian had to roll over in the big bed to reach and turn it off. His blue eyes opened, and adjusted to the small amount of sunlight that came through the window in his hotel room. He hadn't woken up at six in the morning for a very long time… In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he _had_ woken up this early. But today? Today was different, today was special; and once that realization hit him, he wasn't very sleepy anymore.

He sat up in bed, still groggy, and looked over at the left side of it. It was empty, cold, and without the body he had come to know and love. It had been forever since he'd slept alone, or without Brock to be more specific. The Irishman had to admit, it did feel a little strange, having a big bed to himself after all this time he and boyfriend had been together. He had to remind himself that they would be reunited in just a few short hours, so, in the meantime, he reached for his camera that was beside the alarm clock, and began his vlog. It was a very important day, so of course he wanted to get it all on camera.

"Hey guys, it's Brian here." His voice was hoarse from sleep and butterflies started to swarm in his belly as he took shaky breaths, pointing the camera at himself. The realization of what today was… Well, it was strong. He was graced by a face splitting smile as he let out the great news. "I'm getting married today…" He trailed off still smiling, he breathed in deeply before yelling, "I'm getting married today!" It was still hard to believe. And he started laughing and gasping as he usually did when he laughed too hard. "I can't believe today, september third, is the day I'm getting married to Brock." He was in a bit of a daze until suddenly, he looked as if he just remembered something important and scrambled for his phone, "I gotta call him and wake him up!"

It was about seven months ago when Brian had proposed. He and Brock had already been together for a little over a year, but it was apparent that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, so he went for it. And after a romantic day of them together, he popped the question, and Brock undoubtedly said yes. From there, the wedding planning commenced, and now, here they were, separated in Ireland, Brian in a hotel, and Brock in Brian's old place, waiting to finally be together to be joined in holy matrimony. It was a bit cheesy, Brian would definitely admit that, but he didn't care. He was happy, and he knew Brock was happy, and ultimately, that was all that mattered in the end.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Brock's sleepy voice suddenly cut through the air. "Hello…?" He groggily asked and Brian couldn't help but to smile a little wider and let a chuckle escape.

"Wake up Moo Moo." He cooed at his husband to be, only to receive a grunt from the older man in response. Brian gasped dramatically while glancing at the camera, "I can't believe that you don't wanna wake up today! That's okay, I guess," He fake sniffed, as if to pretend he was crying. "I'll just wait for you at the altar like the good fiance I am." His tone of voice was playful, an aspect that was a very big part of the relationship he and Brock had. It took a second before what Brian had said registered into Brock's head, and he could practically hear the gears turning. The Irishman only looked at the camera and snickered quietly to himself.

The older man gave a loud gasp before blurting out, "Today's the wedding!" However, Brian didn't have time to give a smart comeback because Brock had already hung up the phone, presumably to get ready, which was what he really hoped he was doing.

Brian could only laugh and shake his head at Brock's antics as he put down his phone. "Another thing to add to the infinite list of why I fell in love with him." He ran a hand through his tousled hair, and gave a bit of a sigh. "Okay guys, I'm gonna have to stop recording for now because I have to get ready but I will try to record what I can." He turned the camera off and made his way to the bathroom in the hotel with a huge grin on his face; this whole situation seemed surreal to him. But in just a few short hours, he and Brock would be on their way to the church to become husbands. He couldn't believe that today was finally the day.

Meanwhile, Brock was now wide awake as he climbed out of bed. And internally? He was freaking out at the day's events. _It was his wedding day._ He was getting married to Brian and he honestly couldn't believe it. There was still so much to do, still so much to get ready for. But suddenly, there was a knock at the door, pulling Brock out of his thoughts. "Who is it?" He called out, wondering just who'd be coming to see him this early in the morning. However, when he opened the door, he found that it was none other than Vanoss.

"Good morning!" The asian greeted.

Brock rolled his eyes as he looked the man over. He was all dressed and ready in a casual suit, "What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"I'm here to help _you_ get ready, duh." Evan answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "The others will be stopping by later, before the wedding, that is." He continued, and Brock could only groan as he remembered the amount of attention both he and Brian would be receiving today. It was less than thrilling to say the least, but still, he was happy, and he couldn't wait to see all his friends, family, and most importantly, Brian. And he was sure that the Irishman felt the same way.

So, he let Vanoss into Brian's old apartment, and shut the door behind him. "Well, I have to shower first, so you can wait out here I guess?" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he looked over at the asian man.

"Works for me," Evan replied and sat down on the sofa, before shooing Brock off to the bathroom. The older man went wordlessly, into Brian's old bathroom and began stripping down his clothes to get into the small shower. Maybe the hot water would help him unwind and relax. In a few short hours, he'd be meeting Brian at the designated church, and they would finally be married. He was excited, he was giddy, and he was a mess of emotions all in one. Today was sure to be an eventful day. So Brock showered and tried to get himself to calm down. Hell, the day had barely even started and he was already worked up.

When he was all finished, Brock stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey Evan," He called out from the bathroom doorway. Evan turned to look at him and the older man continued, "Could you please take out my suit from the closet? I'm gonna put on my underwear." He said, before drying off and doing what he said he was going to.

The asian obliged and just as he finished removing the plastic covering from the suit, Brock came down in just his boxers and undershirt. "Whoa, leave the nudity for the honeymoon and for Brian. I'm sure he'd appreciate it much more than I would." He joked with a small smile.

"I couldn't exactly come down dressed already because you're holding my suit. And Brian better appreciate it more than you." The older man shot back, a smirk prominent on his face. Their friendship was often filled with jokes, teasing, and banter... But it was the way they all liked it; it was the way they all communicated with each other.

Evan chuckled and handed him the tuxedo. "Nervous?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He had noticed Brock's large hands shaking slightly as he took the suit from him. Vanoss could read him easily, and Brock cursed himself for it. He was always the one to wear his emotions out on his sleeves... And hell, he didn't know why he was nervous. After all, it was just Brian. It was just Brian, the man that he had decided that he wanted to spend his life with. He knew him and he knew him well, so why did he have these lingering feelings, butterflies?

He huffed before answering, "You have no idea." It was more obvious now, he was having difficulties buttoning his shirt. But who wouldn't be nervous on a day like this? Today was the day where it would no longer be just him, but it would be him and Brian. They would be a team, always together from this day forth.

"You should relax." Evan said, as if it were an easy task. He picked up Brock's tie and began loosening it for his friend. "Everything will turn out fine, if not better." He extended his arm, offering Brock the tie. His voice was sincere, and the older man couldn't help but to agree with him.

Brock put the piece of fabric around his neck, under his shirt collar, and tightened it, feeling somewhat relaxed with Evan's words. Having the asian here with him definitely helped ease his anxiety. But he took a deep breath to calm himself further, hoping it would work. "Everything will be fine." Brock repeated. "I can't wait until I see Brian." He commented with a goofy grin etched on his face. Which was true; albeit they had only be separated for a night, he missed the Irishman dearly.

Evan smiled, "I'm sure he can't wait to see you either."

* * *

 **Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Getting Cold Feet?

Back at the hotel, Brian had finished up his shower and he was attempting to get dressed. His camera was on in the corner of the room, recording the whole process of him tying his bow tie… Which he was struggling horribly with. "How the fuck…?" He muttered to himself, eyeing the mirror carefully. Maybe Brock wouldn't mind if he showed up to the church without something adorning his neck. He shook his head and smiled at the thought. He would surely kill him.

With a sigh, he moved his nimble fingers away from his neck and decided to take a break. He still had a lot of time before he needed to leave, so it wouldn't hurt anything. The clock read a little after eight in the morning, and he wondered just where in the hell Sean could be. His friend was _supposed_ to be helping him get ready, but he was nowhere to be found. It was typical of him, really. So, with nothing more to do, he picked up his camera from the corner of the room and began to talk. "Well… I'm still in my hotel room, it's a bit after eight in the morning, and Sean is nowhere to be found." He ran a hand through his wet hair and laughed a bit. "You know, you'd think on the most important day of my life he'd show up on time? But nah." And just as Brian was finishing that sentence, there was a knock on the hotel room door. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled, before walking over to the entrance and opening it. "You're late."

Sean gave a small smile, looking towards the camera. "I got lost."

Brian shook his head, "That doesn't matter." He got out as he pulled the smaller man into the room. "Do you know how to tie a tie?" He inquired.

Sean scoffed, "Do I fucking look like I know how to tie a tie?" Hell, he wasn't even wearing a suit.

"Oh my god, you're useless."

He smiled, "Thanks Brian." He then looked towards the camera as the Irishman sat down on the bed. "You're vlogging the wedding?" Sean asked, sitting down on the bed as well.

"Yeah, why not?" Brian answered. "I figured me and Brock can sit down and watch it on our anniversary or something like that… I don't know." He shrugged, glancing over at the brunette. It did seem like a good idea to film the wedding, and he had yet to decide if he wanted it up on youtube. That was a topic to be discussed with his husband to be.

Sean laughed, "God, you are a cheesy bastard."

"Is that always such a bad thing?"

"What about Brock?" The smaller man inquired, changing the subject if only for a moment.

"What about him?" Brian asked, a little confused.

"Doesn't he know how to tie a tie?" It was a simple question, but at the mention of it, Brian's ears perked up just a bit. "You can just have him tie it for you." Sean suggested with a small shrug.

"He _does_ know how to tie a tie." He hesitated before speaking, knowing that Sean was just going to make fun of him again. "I want to see him at the altar, y'know? I wanna have that impact of seeing my husband to be at the church… Waiting for me." Sean rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but Brian cut him off before he could. "Shut up! I know I'm cheesy." He grumbled.

The smaller man laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "Fine! Let's go though, before it gets too late. I'm sure Brock wouldn't fancy you showing up to the wedding without a tie."

They were already in Sean's car by then, camera still in hand, "Trust me, I _know_ he wouldn't." And after a relatively short drive, they had pulled up to Brian's old apartment, still recording. Brian was about to knock on the door when he was interrupted by Brock yelling from inside the apartment. Brian and Sean both recoiled in shock and glanced at each other.

" _I can't find the other shoe!_ " Brock's voice was as clear as the sky and you could barely hear Evan's underneath it.

" _Calm down, Brock. I'm sure it's around here somewhere._ " Brian had to laugh at the asian's awful attempts in calming his fiance, but that was just who he was. He worried too much and Brian couldn't help but to smile fondly as he thought about him.

" _Evan help me!_ "

"Dude," Sean elbowed him. "Stop looking all lovestruck and help your husband out. It doesn't sound like he's having a good time in there…" And ultimately, the Irishman knew that his friend was right.

Brian was brought out of his thoughts and followed Sean's orders as he readied to enter the tiny apartment. He opened the door just enough for himself to fit his head and the camera inside. "Is this a bad time?" He asked sheepishly as he glanced at a very stressed Evan and a Brock nearing hysterics. He was dressed in his tuxedo as well, face flushed, one shoe on and the other one whereabouts unknown. It was apparent he was nervous, but Brian knew that his significant other had a big heart, and he was sensitive, so it was to no surprise.

However, his appearance seemed to make matters worse as Brock looked downright frantic now. "Brian what are you doing here!? We can't see each other before the wedding!" He didn't mean to yell, but it came out that way.

There was a deafening silence in the room as a look of realization washed over Brian's face. That single thought had never even crossed his mind. "Shit." He opened the door wider and pointed accusingly at Sean with the camera. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Sean gave him the middle finger in return, "Sure, throw _me_ under the bus…" He trailed off.

Brian merely sighed and gave the camera to his friend as he walked over to his fiance. "What's wrong Brocky?" His tone of voice was gentle, and his eyes were soft when Brock wouldn't meet his gaze. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" He gave a playful smile as he took the older man's hands in his own.

Brock shook his head, giving a small grin himself. "No, just having a rough morning." He replied.

"It's okay to be nervous." Brian said, giving his hands a squeeze.

The older man laughed, "I don't think nervous is the word for it." He finally tipped his head up and allowed his dark eyes to meet Brian's much lighter ones. "Now, is there a reason you came over here? Or did you just want to give us bad luck?" He inquired, the smile never leaving his pink lips.

"I need a favor." The Irishman answered, gesturing to his bow tie.

"You couldn't have just watched a video?" Brock questioned.

Brian shook his head, "That would have been too easy." It was quiet then as Brock let go of his fiance's hands, and began to play with the fabric of his necktie. His fingers weaved in and out, and Brian could feel his breath fanning across his face as he so easily performed the task. And Sean was sure to get everything on camera for the vlog.

But suddenly, the silence was interrupted, "Guys, I found the other shoe!" Evan's voice rang throughout the tiny apartment.

Sean rolled his eyes, panning the camera to Vanoss. "Way to ruin the moment."

Brock pulled away from Brian when he finished tying up the tie and rushed to Evan and his other shoe. "Oh thank god. This shoe almost gave me a heart attack." They all laughed and shuffled out the apartment after Brock put on the shoe. Brian and Sean got in one car and the other two got in another, and were ready to begin their journey. The drive to the church was quite long, but it was Brian's idea to choose this specific church. He had thought that it was perfect and the beauty of it totally made up for the long drive, which was four hours to be exact. But they had left early enough and had plenty of time to get there before the wedding started.

It was located in the countryside, right by a lake and the mountains, and it was gorgeous to say the least. He and Brock had been to the place many times. Once to check it out, twice to meet the officiator who'd be directing the wedding, three times to assure that the décor was right, fourth to do the rehearsal dinner, and now, the fifth time would be the actual wedding… And Brian's heart was absolutely racing. This was the real deal.

It was about a few hours later when gougane barra church came into view. Brian turned the camera and filmed the church from the passenger's seat of the car as it came to view. "This is the church where the ceremony will take place. Truly beautiful if I do say so myself. I think that I did a pretty good job in choosing it." He praised himself as Sean parked the car next to many other cars, presumably the guests' cars. "Oh there are many people here." He said with uncertainty in his voice. But it all went away when he realized the guests were his family and friends, no one to fear.

He turned the camera to Sean when he started talking, "You ready?" He inquired with a toothy grin.

"Always." Brian reassured.

They got out of the car and Brian handed the camera to Sean, who followed Evan into the church to join the rest of the guests. The sky was clear, clouds wispy and light, as both men tried to prepare themselves. "It's just like we practiced." Brock got out, giving his husband to be a smile. They'd be walking to the altar, hand in hand, together.

"Except this time it's real," The Irishman got out, giving a nervous grin.

"I love you," Brock said, probably for the first time of many on that particular day.

Brian's smile widened, "I love you too." They knew it was almost time to begin so they stood on either side of the doorway of the church, just out of sight of the guests, ready to start the wedding. When it was the right time, they started walking to each other when the wedding processional song started to play. Hearts were fast, cheeks were red, as the two grooms were about to be the center of attention. They gave small, shy smiles to each other when they met up in the middle, just in front of a tree that so happened to be planted there. Brian held out his arm to Brock, and the older man took it gratefully, hooking their limbs together as they tore their gazes away from the other and looked ahead of them.


	3. A Marriage of Equals

From where they were standing they could see the entirety of the church and everyone in it, turned around anticipating the couple who would shortly walk down the aisle. They scanned around and could see that almost everyone they had invited were present. It was from there that they started to walk down the aisle. Both men staring straight ahead with wide smiles on their faces. However, Brian couldn't help but to steal some glances at the man beside him, because he was radiating with happiness.

And the church was decorated beautifully, yet simply; it was all they could ask for. Everything was no less than perfect, and now? Both men were just ecstatic that after this day, they'd be spending the rest of their lives together. If they were being honest with themselves, it all felt like so much of a dream. Brock had to squeeze the younger man's arm just to assure himself that this was in fact, very real. He _was_ getting married, and at that realization, his heartbeat sped up just a little more.

Halfway through the walk, Brian looked over to where his parents should have been sitting and he saw his mother, already tearing up, and his father next to her who smiled back at him. He also saw Sean recording the ceremony and his other friends, all who were smiling and looking very excited for the couple. Mini Ladd gave him a thumbs up as they neared the altar, and Brian knew that everything about this was so right. When he and Brock reached their destination, the music died down as they stood in front of the officiator, hand in hand, ready to begin. Brian was sure he could see tears welling in his fiance's eyes already, and he couldn't help but to smile fondly at him, squeezing his hands as they faced each other.

"Dearly beloved," The officiator began his spiel, and again, everything was no less than perfect. "We are gathered here today to see two lives, become one." And as those words were spoken, Brian was sure that his heart nearly stopped. After this ceremony, after this day, he and Brock would no longer be doing things for themselves, but for each other as well. They would be a team, they would actually be a married couple… And for the umpteenth time that day, he had to make sure that this was actually happening. Brian was brought back out of his thoughts as the officiator began to speak again, "Both Brock and Brian have prepared something to say to each other before we begin the vows, so Brock, why don't you start?"

The older man cleared his throat, before glancing up into Brian's crystal blue eyes. "Brian," He began, letting out a small bout of laughter. His voice was shaky, and he tried to pretend like it was just he and his fiance in that church so he wouldn't be so nervous. He felt Brian squeeze his hands for reassurance, and suddenly, it was like they were the only two in the world. "If it weren't for you then I'd be a mess. When I'm stressed, or freaking out… Or just need someone to calm me down, you're always there." Brock's voice wavered as he spoke, and he was trying so hard not to cry. "You're silly," He smiled. "You know what makes me laugh… You are just so amazing, and I can't wait to do this whole marriage thing with you." He finished with a small shrug and Brian let out a chuckle.

Then, it was Brian's turn to reciprocate, and he prepared to speak. "Oh, Brocky… When we first started playing games together, you were so quiet. I was a little shocked when you asked me on a date, but I'm so glad you did… Because now?" He trailed off, swallowing a lump that rested in his throat. "Now I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and honestly, I can't wait. I can't wait to wake up to you, every single morning." He finished with a deep breath, his eyes watering horribly. "I love you." He got out, and Brock mouthed those three little words back to him.

Sean turned the camera to himself, "Oh my god this is borderline disgusting." He managed to say, before pointing it back to the front of the church.

"Now that the couple have said their personal remarks, Brian and Brock have agreed to traditional celtic wedding vows, which each of them will be reciting before putting on their rings." The officiator spoke in a firm voice, and gave a nod to Brian, who'd be starting the vows off. They were etched into his brain, as both he and Brock had memorized them for this day.

He cleared his throat before speaking, and let go of Brock's hands to retrieve the ring that had been in his suit pocket all morning. The older man mirrored his actions, and pulled out the ring in his pocket as well. They were simple gold bands, something that each had decided on when picking them out. But finally, once they were both ready and the guests were paying attention as well, the Irishman began his words. "I vow you the first cut of my meat, and the first sip of my wine." They were simple vows of course, yet held so much meaning behind them.

Brian made eye contact as he listened for Brock to recite his line next. "From this day, it shall only be your name I cry out in the night, and into your eyes that I smile each morning." His voice was slow and steady, and he couldn't help the lone tear that happened to wash down his cheek in that moment.

Brian caught it though, wiping it away with his thumb as he spoke his next line. "I shall be a shield for your back, as you are for mine." He didn't want to cry, but with Brock shedding tears, god, he was close to doing so as well.

"I shall not slander you, nor you me."

"I shall honor you above all others."

"This is my wedding vow to you." Brock's voice was getting softer with each line, and Brian couldn't help but to smile at him. He had always been emotional, but he had never seen anything like how he was acting now.

"This is the marriage of equals." The Irishman cleared his throat once more, blinking through his tears as he finished off the vows. "And above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next." It was silent as he and Brock exchanged rings, slipping them onto each others fingers before joining hands again.

"Brian," The officiator began again. "Do you promise to love Brock, and throughout your years together be honest, faithful, and kind to him?"

He nodded, "I do."

"And Brock, do _you_ promise to love Brian, and throughout your years together be honest, faithful, and kind to him?"

"I do." The older man answered without missing a beat.

And finally, it was time for the moment that everyone had been waiting for. "You may now seal your vows with a kiss." The officiator instructed, and Brian and Brock didn't have to be told twice. Their mouths were practically in a permanent smile as they closed the distance between them and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. _It was their first kiss as husbands._ "Friends, family, I now have the pleasure of presenting you Brock and Brian as official life partners." The guests cheered loudly as the two finally tore away from each other, cheeks colored brightly, and eyes still red from tears. "The reception is being held in the countryside, so after pictures, you're all free to go there." The officiator announced once more, knowing that the guests had to be there before the newlywed couple.

After the officiator said the location, the newlyweds made their way down the aisle once more hand in hand. They stopped at near the entrance of the church, where they took pictures with the guests and heard advice from the older couples… It ranged from simple domestic chores to tricks in bed that had both men flushed at the cheeks. However, once most of the guests had left for the reception, they were finally approached by their friends. Many took pictures and Marcel was telling them how proud he was of the two of them before he choked up. Evan and Mini were the proudest, being the closest to the couple.

"Alright." Brian began, "Let's leave for the reception before Marcel starts crying." He started to lead the way, pulling Brock to the where the cars were parked, of course by the hand. "That's what the reception is for anyway." He added as an afterthought, pulling a laugh out of everyone.

Sean had handed the camera back to Brian as they walked to the vehicles. "I made sure to record everything." He said with a smile. "Get there safe! See you guys there!" He waved at the newlywed couple as he made his way to his own car.

"You too!" The couple said in unison.

Sean stopped in his tracks, turning around to face his friends again. "No... Don't do that yet. You guys haven't even been married for more than an hour." He pouted. And the two could only laugh at his words; but it was true, they were so in sync it scared them sometimes. So, without anymore words, they all piled into their cars and made their way to the reception, but now, Brock and Brian were riding in the same car, as they were finally allowed to see one another and actually talk to each other.

It had been a busy day, and both men hadn't fully realized just how much they missed the other until they were alone. A little after the car doors had been closed, Brock pulled Brian over by the back of his neck and kissed him feverishly. They pulled away, breathless, and Brian looked like he had seen heaven. "That was our second kiss as husbands." He said with a wry grin. To him, it hadn't even really registered yet that he was, in fact, very married. But the ring on his finger said otherwise, and the pounding of his heart made everything oh so real.

The older man laughed, the sound being music as it was released into the air. "Okay, are you seriously going to count all of our kisses from now on?" He teased.

Brian feigned offense, "Why? I'm trying to be the best husband I can."

Once they had settled in their seats, the Irishman had started driving and Brock broke the temporary moment of silence, "You'd be the best husband ever even if you don't count our kisses." He smiled at Brian, "I love you." And for some reason? Now that they were married, it felt different as those three little words slipped from his lips. It felt better, stronger… In that moment, the younger man reached for Brock's hand and intertwined their fingers. He brought them to his face and kissed his knuckles very gently.

"I love you too... So much, Brock, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."


	4. For Your Eyes Only

After the couple had driven for a bit, Brock let go of Brian's hand and reached for his camera, playing with the buttons on it, seeing just _what_ his husband had been recording all day. "You're vlogging the wedding?" He inquired, raising a thick brow.

"Yeah," Brian risked a glance at the older man, "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No. No. Just wondering. Are you going to upload it?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you were okay with it first..." The Irishman trailed off.

"No it's fine. I'm sure the fans would love to see this." Brock said as he played back the wedding video. He couldn't believe that he couldn't even get through the ceremony without crying. He was such a big baby at times, but that was one of the many reasons that the younger man had married him. And seeing his smile on the footage? God, the tears were worth it. They were really married. "It was so beautiful, every single part of it." He continued.

"You know what else was very beautiful?" Brian asked.

"What?" Brock asked, curious.

"You." Answered Brian, with a grin pulling at his lips.

"Oh my God, Brian." Brock laughed, his cheeks flushing a bright red. "Shut up. You're such a sap… But, you know you didn't look so bad yourself." He shook his head before he fiddled with the camera some more. "Is it okay if I record the scenery and some of this? I wanna remember everything about this day." He didn't even wait for his husband to answer, because he was already recording him driving to the countryside.

"Yeah, go ahead. I want as many details of this. I want to look back at this moment on our anniversary." He didn't even have to look at the older man to know that he was going to say some smart remark about his cheesiness. Hell, if he was being honest, he knew that they were both like that to some degree. "And before you say anything, I know I'm a cliché. It's just who I am." Brock laughed at that, oh he was so in love with this man, this man who was now his husband. They were starting a new chapter in their lives together, and that chapter was starting now.

They drove for a bit longer, just lingering in what was each other, and Brock had managed to get some good shots of the drive to the reception. However, it was a few minutes later when he began to grow bored. So, he turned the camera back to his husband, whose hands were still firmly on the wheel of the car because he was driving. "I have to ask you something." His voice was cute, relaxed, and Brian looked over at him for a brief moment.

"Oh, you're filming me? How's my hair?" He inquired with a lighthearted laugh.

Brock rolled his eyes, "Your hair looks fine, now can I ask my question?"

"Sure, Brocky." Brian nodded, eyes focused on the road.

"So..." The older man trailed off, "How does it feel to be married?" It was a simple question, but if the Irishman were being honest with himself, and if he were being _completely_ honest with himself, he wasn't sure how to answer it fully. Or for lack of better words, he was sure that he _didn't know how_ to answer that question. He was feeling too many emotions, all of them which were good, but right now, at this very moment? He felt a little numb to everything. And Brock could see the contemplation flicker across his face as he recorded him.

"I gotta be honest with you, I'm not really sure yet." He replied with a shrug. "You should ask me again at the end of the night. Because right now? All I know is that I'm happy." A smile tugged at his lips, which caused Brock to smile too. "What about you?" Brian questioned, glancing over at the man in the passenger side briefly.

"I'm happy too." He said simply.

"That's good." Brian grinned.

Brock kept the camera on him, "I've got another question."

"Shoot."

"Since we're married now... Can I call you _hubby_?"

At that one, Brian had to let out a laugh, and he looked over at Brock to see if he was serious about it or not, before reaching out to grab his hand. "Moo Moo, you can call me whatever you like." His lilt was sincere, genuine, and it absolutely melted Brock's heart. Brian was so good to him.

"Okay," He smiled.

The rest of the drive to the countryside went in similar conversation like this, and the older man filmed most of it for the vlog. He was sure when Brian went to edit it, he'd cut some of it out before posting it on their channels. But finally, after what felt like an eternity, the two finally pulled up to a small piece of land specifically used for parties and receptions. There were flowers everywhere, twinkly lights that out shined the sun in the moment, and small tables set up in specific order. Still, everything was perfect, and all the guests were there waiting for them. Brian parked the car and turned it off, looking over at his husband. "Better not keep them waiting, huh?"

Brock grinned, "Right behind you, _hubby_." He put emphasis on his last word and all Brian could do was wink at him as they exited the vehicle. Hand in hand, they made their way to the dance floor while the guests clapped for them. It was tradition for the newly wedded couple to dance first, before the other reception festivities began. The air was full of excitement, happiness, and most importantly, love. Brock was sure he would cry again by the time the day was over; his chest was sore and his heart was still fast, but it was from joy and all the good feelings that he had felt with Brian today.

As they centered on the dance floor, Brian handed the camera off to Sean once more, and the DJ they had hired made his way forward with a microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, for the first time together, the newlywed couple, Brian and Brock!" The song began to play, and the two got closer to each other, Brock's arms wrapped around Brian's neck, while Brian's arms were around Brock's waist. Their eyes met, blue meeting brown, and they never tore away from one another.

Sure, they had slow danced with each other before, but never with an audience. It was a bit nerve wracking with all their friends and family sitting and watching, but to them? As long as they kept eye contact, it felt as if they were the only two in the world as their bodies moved in synchronization. Brock couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle as Brian kissed his cheek, and they got lost in each other. The closeness was nice, and it was something that the two men often enjoyed taking advantage of when they were around each other. However, Brian couldn't help but to stare at Brock's eyes for a little longer and noticed something a little off. His normally long eyelashes were even longer tonight, if that were even possible. "Brock, are you wearing mascara?" He asked in disbelief, with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh..." Brock wouldn't meet his gaze and he blushed furiously. He _had_ put on a little earlier today before he was freaking out about his shoe, but he didn't think anybody would be able to tell the difference. He should have known though, he should have known that his husband would have caught on eventually. Hell, Brian spent most of his time studying Brock's face, that's why it was easy for him to pick out subtle changes in his appearance.

"It looks good on you, Moo Moo." The Irishman reassured him, smiling fondly at his husband.

Brock now met his looks, finally making eye contact, his long eyelashes more prominent now that he had brought them to attention. "Thanks," He smiled. "I know." He added, shrugging a bit while they continued to dance with each other.

Brian laughed at his husband's narcissism. "I love you." He sighed and pulled the older man closer by the waist. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that to you."

"And I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it from you." Brock pulled Brian closer and closed the distance between their lips. It was a gentle kiss, a sweet brush of the lips. And again, they were lost in their own world and only when the audience awed were they brought out of it. The older man glanced around at the crowd and saw a few teary eyes in the room; he was so happy in this moment. He looked back at Brian, not wanting to keep his attention away from him for too long, and the younger man was already looking back at him. "I love you too." He whispered in reply, not wanting to leave the statement open ended. Overwhelmed by emotions, Brian buried his face into Brock's neck and wept a little. It was the first time he had cried today, which definitely surprised him. But the older man soothed him by running his fingers through his husband's hair. "It's okay... Everything is okay." He whispered.

His lips were in his ear, and his voice was smoother than velvet. "I love you so much, Brock." He sniffed. "I never saw myself being happy and married in the future. And then you came into my life and somehow you changed it for the better." He pulled away from Brock's neck and Brock wiped away his tears.

His eyes were awfully watery too, "I'm glad I did. I don't regret anything. I love you. I love you."

The song was coming to an end and they shared one more kiss. "Four." Brian whispered as they separated. Brock laughed and bumped noses with his husband, the skin on skin contact soft and gentle. The guests then clapped for them and they walked back to their designated table, hand in hand, glad that the first dance had went well.

Sean was still recording everything, but by the time the dance was over, he was nearly gagging. "I need a drink..." He mumbled to no one in particular, before heading over to the bar. He loved Brian, but sometimes the Irishman could be a real pain in the ass. Hopefully someone else would record them throughout the night's events as well.

"Now wasn't that heartwarming? I definitely saw some tears in the audience." The DJ laughed, before continuing. "Now the food will be served, guests please wait until your table is called before getting to the food. The newlyweds, go ahead and get something to eat."

Brock and Brian stood together to get their food, "Ah finally, I'm starving." Commented Brian, knowing that both he and his husband had yet to eat anything all day. They were either in a rush, or were just too nervous to consume anything without getting sick.

"Me too." Brock replied. A few moments later, they sat back down, this time with their plates of food. Eventually all the tables had been called and all the guests had sit down to eat. There was a pleasant amount of chatter, some tables were louder than other, but Brock and Brian's was the quietest, as all they did was whisper sweet nothings to each other. They did feel a bit guilty for ignoring their family and friends… But it was _their_ wedding after all. They were so in love, all they wanted to do was pay attention to each other.


	5. I Love You So Much

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter of this little fic thing. I hope you all liked it, and I'll see you down at the bottom!**

* * *

It was nearing the evening time, sun low on the horizon in the countryside as everyone finished up their meals. The twinkly lights lit up, mimicking stars as they reflected on the dance floor. And once all the guests had eaten, music played and some danced, some drank, and some walked around, looking for conversation with the other people at the wedding, or the newlyweds themselves. It was your typical wedding reception, but it was simple, and that's what the two men had planned and wanted.

Brian was away talking to some guests and some of the guys while Brock talked to Evan. "Brock," Evan began. "Is everything okay? How are you feeling?" He wanted to hear the older man's thoughts now, knowing that he was an emotional mess before the wedding. He was nothing but thorough, and he just wanted to be a good friend in the end.

"Perfect." Brock replied in a heartbeat. That was the only word to describe what he had been feeling throughout the majority of today. He felt like he could do anything after today, he could do anything with Brian by his side. "I feel great. Everything is perfect," His eyes wandered to Brian as he was talking to his parents. He looked damn good in his wedding suit and Brock wasn't sure if he had told him yet today. "He's perfect..." He trailed off, finally looking away after a few moments.

"I'm happy for you, Brock." The asian man told him. "You two work together." He added, "This is a marriage that I _know_ will last." He said honestly. After all, he knew Brock well, and he knew Brian well. If anything, he knew that they were people who never gave up. So that's why he knew that together, they would always work at being together, and building up that never ending relationship.

"Thank you, Evan, it really is comforting to hear that from someone I trust."

"I wish you two the best." Evan finished before leaving as Brian approached them.

"You enjoying yourself, Moo Moo?" The younger man asked him as he threw an arm around his husband's broad shoulders. There they were again with that closeness; and almost everyone noticed it right away. They were a touchy, feely couple, not that either of them minded.

"With you around, always, hubby." Brock smiled at him.

Brian scoffed, "Huh look at that, who's the cheesy one now?"

"Still you." He shot back with a smirk on his lips.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted when Tyler broke them apart and put both of them in headlocks. "My two best friends are married!" He yelled out through laughter as the other guys surrounded them as well.

Mini laughed as he recorded Brock and Brian yelling at Tyler, with the camera he had recently taken away from a too drunk Sean. "Okay Tyler, that's enough, you're gonna kill them and they haven't even gotten to cut the cake." He gave a pointed look as he continued to film the whole wedding scene. He didn't mind vlogging things because he was used to it already.

Tyler obeyed the smaller man and released the grooms with a sigh, "Fine, I guess you're right." He pouted.

It wasn't until that moment, that Brian realized his original cameraman was missing, "Where's Sean?" He inquired, looking around for the brunette.

"At the bar," Nogla answered with a laugh.

Mini joined in, "He said if he had to record you two kiss one more time he was going to puke." There was laughter from everyone once those words were spoken, and Brian couldn't help but to shake his head in disdain at his friend.

"Poor Sean," Brock got out, looking over to the bar to see if he could spot him there. With no such luck, it seemed like the younger man was gone because there was no sight of him. However, Brock did see Lui, who was now walking over to the group with some beers in hand.

"Nogla cried during your vows." He said when he approached them, handing out the alcohol accordingly. Of course, Brian and Brock weren't drinking tonight because of their honeymoon, which was starting right after the reception.

The taller man frowned, clearly offended. "I did not!"

Tyler laughed, wheezing, "Yes you did, it's on the video."

"What!?"

"Sean got you Nogla," Craig replied.

"It's okay though," Brock interjected. "There's nothing wrong with some manly tears every now and again, besides… Everyone cries at weddings, right?" There was a smile in his voice as he joked around with his friends. He was sure that the day couldn't get any more perfect. Nevertheless, it was soon time to cut the wedding cake, which meant that the party was coming closer and closer to its end. Both men were equally excited for the honeymoon as well. And after a few more strings of conversation, the DJ announced that it was time for the couple to slice the wedding cake. So, everyone followed them over to the table where it sat.

Mini had given the camera to Tyler, because the older man was tall enough to record it, without the other guests getting in the way. He watched as Brian and Brock stood behind the cake, sharing the knife, getting ready to cut their piece. "Chocolate or vanilla?" Brian looked over to his husband and asked.

"Doesn't matter," Brock shrugged. Without any more hesitation, they cut the first piece, putting it on a nearby plate. Splitting it in half, both men took a piece of it into their hands, ready to feed it to each other. "You better not bite me," Brock warned, giving the younger man a stern look, which caused the guests to laugh.

Brian pouted playfully, "I'll be good, Brocky." He then opened his mouth, waiting for his husband to feed him to piece of cake, but was shocked when he smeared it all over his face instead. "Brock!" He was yelling over the laughs of their friends and families, but Brock's laugh was the loudest as his face became redder and redder. And Brian could feel his heart swelling; Brock's laugh was his absolute favorite thing in the world, so he couldn't even be mad.

"Get him back!" Nogla called out, and Brian obliged, smearing a piece of cake onto Brock's face as well. The two were now covered in frosting and crumbs, but they didn't care. They shared another kiss as everyone clapped and snapped pictures. The night was still perfect, even if they had cake all over their expensive suits. But, they cleaned up what they could and cut the rest of it as well, and gave it out to the guests that were eager to have some. It was from that point, that the newlywed couple began to make their goodbyes. It was getting late, and they still had a long drive back to the hotel that they had chosen for their honeymoon.

The summer air had gotten chilly since the sun had gone down, so Brian went to warm up the car as Brock said farewell to his parents and gathered up the rest of he and his husband's things. To keep himself occupied, he began watching back some of the video on his camera, and he was surprised as to how many people had actually vlogged that night. Hell, even Evan had the camera for a bit. The passenger door then opened, pulling the Irishman out of his thoughts, "All ready?" Brock asked as he climbed into the vehicle and put on his seat belt.

"I'm ready if you are," Brian replied smiling, handing the camera to his husband.

"Then we're good to go."

It had been a while since Brian had started driving and it was spent in comfortable silence as the car winded down the country roads, both of them just enjoying the others presence and soaking in the afterthought of now being husbands. Brock found himself smiling at the thought and looked over at Brian. He was concentrating on the road, not wanting to get lost or having something happen. Nonetheless though, Brian noticed Brock's staring. "Like watch you see, Moo Moo?" He teased with a small grin.

"I do," The older man replied without missing a beat."So much I married you."

"Married." Brian said in disbelief. "We are _married_ now Brock!" He was smiling widely now, unable to contain his joy. "I still can't believe it." He shook his head as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"You don't have to believe it because it's reality now, hubby."

Brian laughed, "I love you." He laid his hand on the console and he felt Brock's fingers intertwining with his. It was something they did often when they rode in the car together, and it was something that each of them thoroughly enjoyed.

"I love you too." Brock replied, giving his husband's hand a small squeeze. The rest of the drive to the hotel was just about the same, sappy, cheesy conversations and which parts to leave in the vlog. It wasn't until they drove for a little while longer, when Brock began to talk again, "So, can you answer my question now?" He inquired, putting the camera back on the Irishman.

"What question?" Brian asked.

"How does it feel to be married?" Brock questioned for the second time that night. "You told me to ask you at the end of the night, so do you have an answer for me now?" His eyes studied the younger man as he licked his lips and tried to think of a good answer.

"It feels like a dream." Brian said simply. "I'm not really sure how to explain it, but the only thing I can keep thinking of is that we're going to wake up in the morning, the rings are still going to be there, and we're still going to have the same last name..." He trailed off, glancing over at Brock if only for a second or two. "This day really happened, and I'm so fucking glad it did." He was grinning like an idiot now, but every word he spoke was the truth.

"Wow Bri..." Brock replied in awe. "That means a lot." Nothing else was said as they neared their destination. The hotel came into view, and to them the drive seemed short but that was only because they were so entranced with each other.

Brian had managed to park the car near the entrance, and he exited the vehicle to get he and Brock's bags from the trunk. The older man was vlogging him now, camera directly at his face. "Anything you want to say to vlog?" Brock inquired.

The Irishman looked up, "Uh…" He wracked his mind for words. "Brock and I just got to the hotel we're staying at for the first part of our honeymoon… We're probably going to be here for a few days before we fly back to the US for the second part." He slammed the trunk of the car, before looking back to the camera. "So you guys probably won't see much of anything else." He added with a wink.

Brock shook his head laughing as he turned the camera off. "Let me help you with the bags," He insisted, approaching his husband. Reluctantly, Brian let him carry the lighter ones as they made their way inside the hotel to check in. Their reservations had been here for a while, as they booked in advance, so the whole process was relatively easy. Once the newlyweds had their room key, they headed to the elevator. Both were giddy, and both were eager to begin the night's events. They were finally, fully alone after a very busy time today.

"I've been waiting to take that suit off you all day," Brian broke the silence with a wry smile as he watched the older man's cheeks darken.

Brock looked at him shyly, "Well what's stopping you now?"

The Irishman chuckled, "Oh don't tempt me Brocky."

But Brian was already reeled in, Brock didn't have to tempt him anymore. As soon as they exited the elevator and got into their room, they couldn't keep their hands away from each other. They both undressed the other with finesse and occasional shyness. Once they were both bare, Brian led Brock to the bed, where he laid him down with pillows under his back for maximum comfort. It was a ritual that they had done time and time again, but they would never get used to the feeling it brought. He laid between Brock's spread legs and kissed him deeply. "You ready?" Brian asked, his voice soft, in his lover's ears.

"Yeah." The older man sighed, his hands gripping at his husband's body.

Brian pushed deep inside him, using kisses to distract him from the pain and discomfort as his eyes watered. "I love you." He whispered, wiping and kissing Brock's tears away.

Brock let out a wanton moan, "I love you too." The air was filled with soft sighs and moans as Brian kept rocking into his husband, slow and sweet, wanting to soak in the moment. It was their first time as a married couple, and oh god he wanted it to last. When Brock came undone, he kept his promise, and Brian's name was the one he called out in the night.

When they were both done, they reveled in the post orgasm bliss. The Irishman laid his head on Brock's chest, very sleepy, but not quite there yet. And Brock ran his fingers through Brian's sweaty hair, helping him get some much needed relaxation. His eyelids were heavy, and his breaths labored as he laid there. The younger man tightened his grip on Brock and nuzzled his face deeper into his chest. Brock kissed his head and no words needed to be exchanged in that moment to know that they loved and appreciated each other. It was lingering in the atmosphere, the love there, the overwhelming emotions.

However, Brian eventually fell asleep after murmuring how much he loved Brock and a "Goodnight."

Now with his husband asleep, the older man slipped out from underneath him. He first grabbed a t-shirt and underwear from one of the bags before grabbing Brian's camera. He was careful not to jostle the sleeping man beside him as he turned the camera on for the umpteenth time today and began filming himself. "Hey guys," His voice was a whisper when he spoke. "It's Moo Snuckel, Brock, here…" He trailed off, glancing down to Brian if only for a second. "I have to whisper because Brian is sleeping, and it's pretty late… But I just needed to say that today was absolutely amazing, and I can't wait to just spend more time with my husband." Brock laughed at saying that, still unbelieving of everything. "Also, I wanted to leave a little something on here for Brian for when he edited the footage… So, I love you Brian, my hubby, so much… And you're snoring right now, but that's okay." He smiled before looking down at the younger man again. "Goodnight." Brock finished, before turning the camera off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was so much fun to write, and Gi and I spent three days writing this for you guys. If you have requests, feel free to send them to me on here or on tumblr. My url is heidipoo-xox. Like I said at the beginning, I'm quite busy, but I try to write and update when I can. Anway, thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
